


Boredom

by AfroParadise



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Miyata e Ippo pasan una tarde comodona en el salón de la casa del primero.





	Boredom

-¿Vas a tirarte toda la tarde con el ordenador? Anda, ven un rato.

-¡A-ahora no puedo! Estoy en medio de una quest. Déjame que guarde, al menos.

-No tengo ni idea de qué juego puede ser tan importante como para que te tires con él desde la hora de comer.

-Vampire: The Masquerade. Es divertido pero...-Ippo suelta un pesado suspiro-Sí que debería ir acabando. 

Ippo se levanta del ordenador y se sienta en el sofá, al lado del torso de Ichiro, que descansa tranquilamente con Zarate sentado en el pecho. Era una tarde bastante fría, incluso los cristales estan empañados por fuera.

-Un domingo tranquilo, ¿eh?

-Bueno, tú estás retirado y yo no tengo que empezar a preparar el peso aún, así que... Sí, un domingo tranquilo.-Bostezó ligeramente, notando como le pesaban los párpados. Ippo sonrió, enternecido.

-Si quieres dormir duerme, ¿eh? Yo me voy a sacar a Wanpo y te dejo en paz.-Hace amago de levantarse, pero nota que Ichiro le ha cogido del súeter.-Vale, vale, ya me quedo.

-Bien. Cómo quieras.-Acaricia la cabecita del gato con cuidado.-La verdad es que solo estoy un poco aburrido, no es como si quisiera que te quedaras por mi culpa.

-No me cuesta nada, de verdad. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio? Podríamos cenar donde Aoki... y antes podríamos ir a caminar un poco. O hacer algo de footing, que es de lo poco que puedo hacer.

Ichiro niega con la cabeza. Lo último que quiere ahora mismo es ver a la gente del Kamogawa, y mucho menos estando Ippo con él. Su relación no era un secreto, pero podían ser muy molestos. Ir a hacer footing tampoco era una idea muy atractiva, ya sufriría lo suficiente según se acercase su defensa del título.

-Me apetece más quedarme aquí.-Señala al perro de Ippo con un movimiento de barbilla. El can dormita ante la televisión.-Ni siquiera la otra bola de nervios quiere salir hoy.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Se tumba al lado de Ichirou, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.-Estás un poco frío, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes.-Sus ojos se cierran poco a poco. Pelea para tenerlos abiertos.-Será mejor que haga algo de té, no quiero quedarme dormido.

Ippo no puede sino mirar como se mete en la cocina. Se incorpora y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Ichiro puede ser algo frío a veces, pero no lo hace con mala intención. No pudo sino enternecerse cuando volvió con un vaso para cada uno y un plato de mandarinas.

-No te hacía de los que se sientan alrededor de la mesa a comer fruta y a beber té. Va a ser verdad que eres un anciano de espíritu.

-...Te voy a prohibir que te veas con Takamura.

Ippo bebe de su vaso, intentando disimular que Ichiro ha acertado de lleno.

-Ten cuidado, que quema.-Ippo ni se inmuta.-...Eres escalofriantemente duro, que lo sepas. 

-No tanto como debería.-Suelta un pesado suspiro.-Debería haberlo sido más.

-No te castigues por eso. Es decir, yo también estaba algo decepcionado pero... Bueno, es lo que hay. 

Los chicos siguieron de cháchara mientras hubo té y mandarinas. Cuando terminaron estaba nevando con cierto ímpetu, por lo que Ippo llamó a su madre para decirle que se quedaría en casa de Miyata, sabiendo que seguramente la pequeña tienda de pesca no abriría sus puertas a la mañana siguiente. Así le fue confirmado por su madre y colgó el teléfono.

Ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, pero tenían ganas de pasar una noche juntos.


End file.
